


Silk & Fur

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Mirror Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: She smirked and held his gaze as she let her hand slide down his body, slightly raking her nails through his chest hair, moving lower, drawing a gasp from his lips as she paused at his navel, before slipping it sideways toward his left leg. Mid-thigh, hard muscle covered with coarse hair was replaced by smooth, soft silk, already warmed by his body heat.





	Silk & Fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMandaPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMandaPanda/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> I started writing this one on Saturday, but real life kept getting in the way :')
> 
> I sort of finished it in a hurry now, so I hope I won't regret this in the morning ;)

Sansa leaned back on Jon's bed, releasing a sigh that had been building up for a while. After another glance at the door and the candle on Jon's desk, she started wondering where her betrothed was. He should have been back in his chambers by now.

The fur lining of Jon's cloak was warm, but it tickled her skin and the naked parts of her body were covered in goosebumps. She decided to go back to her own chambers, where it was warmer, to wait for him.

Wrapping the cloak tightly around her, she hurried to close the short distance between their doors. She opened the door and slipped in. Turning around, she came face to face with a naked Jon, bent over one of her chests, a piece of cloth pressed to his face. 

His chin jerked up in her direction and she released the sides of his cloak, folding them back to reveal her nakedness. His jaw dropped and he licked his lips as he attempted to close his mouth and his throat bobbed up and down. Even in the dim light, she could see his face turn scarlet. His hold on the cloth in his hand loosened and she recognized the piece of fabric as a peach-coloured pair of her own smallclothes. 

Jon's eyes flickered down and he tried to move closer to the chest, rasping: "Sansa, I-"

She allowed her eyes to travel lower, taking in his muscled arms and shoulders, the hard planes of his chest and stomach, his stiff cock, his skin, softly glowing in the firelight. She blinked as she took in his legs, realizing he was wearing the pair of silk stockings that matched the smallclothes. Her mouth popped open into an o-shape and she blinked again. 

Jon opened and closed his mouth several times. Sansa closed the distance between them and placed a finger over his lips. "You don't have to explain," she shushed him.

This was... unexpected, but Sansa had come here to seduce her husband-to-be. She'd just appreciate the fact that he was already in the right mood and store this new information away for later.

Jon gulped, but his eyes softened and then darkened as he shifted his gaze to her breasts, which were framed and parted by the leather straps of his cloak. "What's this, My Lady, the latest fashion?"

She smirked and held his gaze as she let her hand slide down his body, slightly raking her nails through his chest hair, moving lower, drawing a gasp from his lips as she paused at his navel, before slipping it sideways toward his left leg. Mid-thigh, hard muscle covered with coarse hair was replaced by smooth, soft silk, already warmed by his body heat. 

She moved her fingers up and down, enjoying the feeling of the different textures, playing with the pink ribbon holding the stocking up. His eyes had fluttered closed and the smallclothes were still in his hand, close to his face. The pink bows on them looked good with his colouring, better than they did on her. 

She reached into the chest to take a lavender silk scarf and swung it around Jon's neck, pulling him closer. Surprised, he stumbled into her, the tip of his cock gliding up her belly, his hands steadying themselves on her waist. He slid them under his cloak, and she shivered at his calloused hands on her skin. Their noses touched and he let out a shuddering breath against her lips.

She leaned in to kiss him and he pressed himself closer, making her a little breathless as their lips moved together. She let the scarf fall around his neck to card her hands through his curls, pulling at them until he moaned into her mouth. His hands were splayed on her back, a steadying presence against the spinning of her head.

She took advantage of his parted lips to slide her tongue in, flicking it up to the roof of his mouth. His beard scratched her sensitive skin, but his lips were soft and his tongue was warm and wet, tasting of ale, butter and warm apples.

When they parted for breath, he moved to her neck, licking, nipping and sucking. She'd been appalled the first time he'd left a mark there, but winter was a good enough excuse to wear high-necked gowns. "Jon," she whimpered. "I want you."

She couldn't quite say 'I love you' yet, but she knew it was the only explanation for her willingness to trust him with her body and her life. This wouldn't be the first time they coupled and while Sansa knew ladies shouldn't experience such desires, she found that she had a hard time truly caring about it when she remembered the pleasure Jon had given her.

He'd awoken feelings inside her which were so unfamiliar that at times they still scared her, but with him she could allow herself to believe every promise. He was beautiful inside and out and she'd never wanted anything as much as she wanted him. 

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, panting and his grey eyes almost black with desire. " _Gods,_ Sansa," he groaned and grabbed her hips to lift her up, making her yelp. Instead of carrying her to the bed, he put her down on the small desk and kneeled, shouldering her legs apart.

"I want to taste you," he told her, before pulling her closer and diving right in to nuzzle her mound, his beard rubbing the insides of her thighs. His tongue started exploring her folds, parting them to slither up and down her inner lips. She let her head fall back and gripped the edge of the desk.

She felt Jon lapping up her arousal, revelling in the wickedness of what he was doing. She tilted her head forward and caught sight of their reflections in her mirror. Sansa herself, barely covered by Jon's cloak, her skin flushed and her eyes wild. Jon kneeling in front of her, his arms holding her legs wide open while his dark, curly head bobbed up and down between her thighs.

He found her pearl, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, and started licking it in a steady rhythm. She was already getting close and she knew Jon could easily bring her to multiple peaks using his mouth, but tonight - she'd never say it out loud and even thinking the words made her blush - tonight she just wanted to be fucked.

"Jon," she mewled, "please, I need..."

"Tell me," he hummed into her sensitive flesh. "What do you need?'

She unfastened the straps of his cloak and shrugged it off. "I want you, Jon. I want you inside me!"

He pushed himself to his feet and stepped into the space between her legs. She leaned back on her elbows and he inclined his head to suck a nipple into his mouth.

She was surrounded by his earthy smell, coming from both his cloak and his naked body. He used his hand to position himself at her entrance. "Right now?" he growled.

"Now, Jon!"

He entered her, slowly stretching her open, as she folded her legs back. She'd been impatient, so the burn was a little sharper than she'd anticipated, but once he was fully seated inside her, she only felt full. 

He braced his hands on the desk, his mouth still on her breast. She'd already been close and with the way he was pounding into her from above, the base of his cock rubbed against her nub with every stroke. Soon she was crying out his name as waves of pleasure conquered her body.

He pulled her up, draping her arms over his shoulders as she locked her legs around his hips. "Kiss me," he commanded. 

She attacked his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip before she slid her tongue in. She could still taste herself. She preferred kissing or coupling without the distraction of the other, giving it her full attention, but  Jon enjoyed this. He liked to be kissed when he was inside her, as if he was desperate to be connected in as many ways as possible.

He ran his hands up and down her back, twining his fingers into fistfuls of her hair with every thrust. He took her hard and slow, unpredictable and without any rhythm, so every single advance made her gasp into his mouth and claw at his back. Panting, he released her lips and buried his face in her neck as he picked up his pace, giving her a clear view of their reflections in the mirror. 

Sweat was beading at Sansa's hairline and her lips were bruised and swollen. Jon's back was glistening, red lines marking his shoulder blades, and above his stocking-clad legs, trembling thighs curved into his lovely arse, which was flexing as it moved back and forth. She clenched down on him at the sight and Jon groaned in response. He trailed his nose up her neck, brushing it over her cheek and nuzzling her temple. 

"Hold on," he told her, before wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her off the desk, supporting her full weight, still thrusting into her. She squealed at the sensation and the loss of control, locking her limbs more tightly around Jon's torso. "Trust me," he rasped, "I've got you."

When she allowed herself to let go, she found that she quite enjoyed the angle and the butterflies in her stomach. When she peaked, it felt like floating on air. While she was still coming down, Jon carried her to the bed and threw her down on top of the furs. She propped herself up on her elbows, whimpering at the loss of contact, and watched him crawl up to her.

He kneeled in between her legs and pulled them up, hooking her ankles over his shoulders. They both moaned when he filled her up again. He turned his head left and right to kiss her feet and Sansa vaguely noted she'd lost her slippers somewhere along the way. When he pulled out and pushed back in, she gasped. He stilled and looked at her. "Don't stop!"

He grabbed her by the hips and kept his eyes on the spot where they were joined, watching himself move in and out of her. Sansa dug her fingers into the furs and squeezed her eyes shut. There was only the feeling of him pounding into her, the sounds of their flesh slapping together, his grunts and her own cries. "Look at me, my sweet girl," Jon breathed. "I want to see your eyes."

She opened her eyes to find him clenching his jaw as sweat dripped down his temple. His pupils were blown so wide, there was only a thin ring of grey visible at the very edge. "Fuck, Sansa!" he cried out. "I can't- I'm going to-"

After two more thrusts he stilled deep inside of her and rocked against her slightly, a long groan escaping from his mouth. She expected him to lie down next to her, but he pulled out and moved back to replace his cock with two fingers, pressing his thumb to her pearl.

He curled his fingers to hit the right spot and increased the pressure and speed of his thumb's circles. She could hear how slick she was with every pump of his fingers. It was the thought that he was working his seed deeper inside of her that drove her over the edge. White light flashed before her eyes and her back arched off the bed.

They collapsed into a tangle of limbs and Jon pulled her into his chest, holding her close. They drifted off for a while, until a falling sensation startled Sansa from her sleep. He woke with her and sighed: "I have to go."

"No," she objected, her voice sleepy, "stay."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Soon, my love. Soon I'll never fall asleep without you again and I'll wake up with you in my arms every morning."

"Soon," she agreed.

"But I could stay a little longer," he murmured into her hair. 


End file.
